Godly Concequences
by Pen-of-Gold
Summary: The two camps are coming together and only the Gods mistake can keep them from destroying themselves. Crystal is aslo faced with new challenges and obsticals to over come because of this mistake. Sequal to Godly Mistakes.
1. Dead

Have you ever had a dream that you knew was a dream but you couldn't wake up no matter what? I've had that for the longest time. No matter what happened in those dreams I wouldn't wake up. All the monsters that I fought and all the people I watched die seemed way too real. As far as I was concerned I wasn't dreaming, but I never slept. After a week or two I figured that I was dreaming and tried to remember what had happened. Every time I did this a new monster would come out of the shadows. All I could do was fight and fight and fight. I never had a chance to think; it was like something was controlling what I thought. I wanted so badly to be in control of my thoughts; I got the chance after I was visited.

"You are needed," a woman in a dark hooded shawl said to me in the midst of a battle. Then out of nowhere she stabbed me in the chest with a glowing blue sword. I could feel a cooling sensation spreading throughout my body. My breath shortened and became more laborious and I dropped to me knees. I heard my sword clattering to the ground by my side. My head started to throb and I started to see spots. Slowly my world went fuzzy and I blacked out.

If you've ever died it is not very fun. Somehow I ended up in Hollywood in record shop of sorts. Everyone inside was dead and none of them were moving on. As for me I was escorted by the gate keeper of death into a small boat and escorted across the river Styx's. The river was polluted with the dreams of people that would never come true. One thing in particular caught my eye; a photo. The girl in it was radiant and beautiful; a definite daughter of Aphrodite. She seemed to be in her twenties and wearing a wedding dress. Next to her was a tall handsome man in a tux, and I guessed it was her husband. But there was something strange about the photo that I couldn't quite place. Before the boat passed the picture I scooped it out of the river which was a huge mistake.

Pain shot up my arm like an explosion. Fortunately my hand wasn't burnt but the pain was unbearable. I didn't know how anyone could put their entire body in that river to become immortal. I could barely put my hand in it to pull out a picture. Once I had the picture in my possession I folded it up and put it in my pocket for safe keeping. Shortly after we arrived at the river's edge and came to the entrance to hell. It looked like a highway toll booth with the three headed dog Cerberus standing over all the dead trying to get through to the other side. I stood there dumbfounded and just watched the slow moving lines grow. It was then that a very well dressed man came striding past everyone and over to me.

"Nike," he said in a calm voice. "Hera warned me you might be arriving. Come with me I can't let you pass through to the other side."

"You mean I won't be dying?" I asked excited.

"Oh," Hades laughed. "You are dead, but I can get you back to your body and back to life."

"That would be terrific," I exclaimed causing a few of the dead to look over at me.

"Then hold still," Hades said taking a business sized envelope out of the air. Then he placed a hand on me and shoved me into the envelope. The inside was much roomier then you would think, but I guess that could have been because I was dead. I could hear Hades talking to someone through my paper confinement. "Deliver this to Camp Half-Blood and tell Chiron to open it by his bed."

"It will be done," said the gruff voice of a man I guessed was Hermes. I stayed in that envelope for a few minutes before I could smell strawberries; the welcoming sent of the camp. "Open this at Nike's bedside."

"Thanks Hermes," Chiron said when he got my envelope. I could feel him hesitate for a moment before talking again. "I thought that you were all up on Olympus?"

"I can still deliver mail," he said and there was a popping sound. I could hear Chiron's hoofs on the wooden floor as he made his way towards where my body lay. Light flooded into the envelope and I became immediately confused. If you've ever fallen in a dream and woken up then you know the sensation of returning to your body. Once I fell awake I sat up straight in my bed and fell back onto my pillow extremely light headed.

"How are you feeling?" Chiron asked.

"Dizzy," I sighed sitting up again. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About seven months," he said thinking. "I bet there are some people who would like to see you."

"But first," came the familiar voice of one of my best friends. "Get over here so I know I didn't fail."

"Jetstream!" I cried and leapt from my bed and out the window.

"When you're done," Chiron said from the window I had just leapt out of. "You might want to put some clothes on."

"He's right," Jet said and folded her wings around me as a hug. "It's good to see you moving around again, and I'm sorry I let that arrow get you."

"It's nothing," I said moving my shoulder around in a circle. "I'm fine now and that's all that matters."

"C'mon," Chiron called and I walked to the front of the big house to meet him. "You can wait inside and I'll go and grab your clothes."

"It's fine," I said standing in the sun. "It feels good to be alive again."

"If you say so," he said and we walked through the camp. Not much had changed since I had been shot but there seemed to be more people walking around.

"Nike!" I heard someone exclaim. Then I felt the cool touch of some ones hands on my bare skin. "You're alive!"

"I am now," I said turning around to see Crystal.

"I've missed you," she said embracing me again. It felt good to have the presence of another being against me. "There are some people you should meet, but you might want to wear more than orange boxer briefs."

"Whatever you say," I said opening my cabin door. None of the beds looked like a person had been sleeping in them in months. Still no sign of Percy.


	2. Drink up

"Is everything ok?" Crystal asked entering the cabin.

"Just fine," I said pulling the orange camp shirt over my head. "But I don't think I'm in the mood to meet any new people."

"C'mon," she said pulling me towards the door.

"Hold on a sec," I said feeling like I was forgetting something. "I'll be right out."

"Fine," she said and left me alone in the silence. Then it hit me; the picture. I had put it in my pocket after crossing the river Styx, but where had it gone? I wasn't wearing any pants when I woke up so it was one of two places. Either it was in the bed that I woke up in, or in my briefs. I reached into the fly of my briefs thinking that was pretty much a pocket and found the picture. Except when I pulled it out it seemed more real than it had in the underworld. Before it was burnt around the edges and very faded, but now the edges were crisp and the picture showed my details. I stared into the guys face thinking I knew him from somewhere, and I did. The guy was me. And the girl; she was the one who dreamed of marrying me crating this picture. I then realized that the girl in the picture was Crystal. Her dream died when I did and now the two of us were alive again. I couldn't let her know I found the picture; not yet at least so I hid it in one of my drawers.

"Ok," I said reemerging from my cabin in a slightly less pissed off mood. "Who am I supposed to be meeting?"

"Some new friends of mine," she said taking hold of my hand. "One's the daughter of Athena and the other is a son of Ares. They came together from Florida a few years ago."

"All the way from Florida?" I asked. "And you've just met them this year?"

"Anyways," she said pulling me along. "They're really nice and I hope you like them too."

"We'll see," I sighed and we made our way to the lake. That was where the two kids were sitting; enjoying the summer sun. When they saw us they immediately stood up and came over to meet us.

"Hi," the girl said cheerfully. She stood roughly five and a half feet tall with strawberry blonde hair and light grey eyes. "I'm Patricia Salems."

"Nice to meet you," I said and looked at the son of Ares. He stood as tall as I did and had the same muscular frame as me. His hair was black like mine and it was short cropped like mine should have been. His eyes were a sort of rusty brown color that seemed to catch fire if the sun hit them right. "Damn you look like me."

"Guess Ares gave you good looks," he said with a laugh.

"And some fighting abilities," I laughed back.

"Graydon Flane," he said giving me a firm handshake. "You're Nike I take it?"

"That would be correct," I said. "So how long have you guys been here?"

"We came when I was eight and she was seven," Graydon said and the girls started to talk underneath a tree. "It was hell coming up from Florida but we made it work. I had to do most of the fighting since Patricia doesn't like to."

"You a decent fighter?" I asked curiously.

"You should know," he laughed. "I was the only one last summer you couldn't knock on their ass in the first five minutes."

"That was you?" I said trying to picture him with all the armor on.

"Yeah it was," he choked. "You've inherited some pretty good fighting skills from each of the gods I take it?"

"Apparently so," I sighed lying down in the grass. It felt good to know I was alive. "I'm just one big melting pot of the gods."

"That's pretty cool," he said making conversation.

"Not really," I said and then explained to him my problem.

"What are you going to choose?"

"If I'm lucky I won't have to," I sighed sitting up. "But if I have to choose it will most likely be Poseidon because he's the one that made my life possible. Anyways let go get some food."

"Good I'm starving," he said and we raced up the hill to dinner. It was then sitting alone that I realized I was alone still. My brother was nowhere to be found and it sucked big time. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to drink so I chose the first thing that popped into my head; a rum and coke. To my surprise that's exactly what I got. I guessed it didn't matter anymore now that the gods were disconnected.

"What are you drinking?" Chiron asked me noticing it wasn't my usual Gatorade.

"Nothing," I said making no movements to hide my drink.

"You know alcoholic beverages are not allowed in this camp," he said which for some reason really pissed me off.

"I don't care," I said and exploded. The next thing I knew I had my sword drawn and ready for anyone to come and challenge me. Part of me knew it was the rage from all of the gods building up inside of me but the other half just wanted to run something through. I waited for someone to at me but no one did. Then five of the largest guys tackled me from all directions. I heard my sword hit the ground followed by a sickening thud that was probably me. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Are you gonna calm down?" Chiron asked me calmly.

"Fine," I said and got an elbow to the kidney. "Alright I'll calm down; damn."

"Thank you," Chiron said and the guys released me.

"What just happened?" Crystal asked running up to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked starring into her face.

"Your eyes," she said peering into them. "They were changing color; a lot faster than usual."

"My eyes change color?" I said dumbfounded. "Since when!?"

"At least since you came to camp," she laughed. "I think it has to do with which god you're taking on at the moment. When you're being smart or solving a problem they turn grey like Athena's children. When you're fooling around with the water they turn a stormy blue like Percy's. And when you're in the middle of a battle or a fight they go rusty and seem to catch fire."

"Cool," I said sitting down at my table. I felt my head and found a nice new bump forming when Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's hell hound, came bounding out of the shadows with Tyson and a harpy on her back.

"Percy OK!" he exclaimed and ran over to me. All I could do was shake my head and finish my drink.

"That son of a bitch," I said under my breath. "And I didn't even get a post card."


End file.
